Anime crossover battles!
by damowatling
Summary: After conducting a side project because I could not get the idea out of my head, I decided to make a new story in which I will write crossover battles between different animes. Please review or message me if you have any ideas or questions. :)
1. Chapter 1 Issei vs Medaka!

Kurokami the monster vs Hyoudou the dragon!

 **On route back from the underworld, Rias Gremory and Issei Hyoudo, find themselves taking an unexpected detour and instead of arriving home safe and sound. The two devils find themselves transported to another world.**

"Where exactly are we Rias?" Issei asked the stunningly beautiful Rias Gremory next to him as he observed their surroundings.

 **Rias Gremory is Issei's master also known as his king and also his fiancée.**

"I have no idea Issei. But at the very least, it seems that we were rather fortunate to be transported to a location where magic is still in use." Rias said reassuring her pawn they were not in danger.

"Well for now, let's find a place to rest up. I'm sure after today you're exhausted so we may as well look around a bit." Issei said as he took her hand.

"Yes you're right. Thank you Issei." Rias said as she happily accepted his stretched out hand.

"Rias, there seems to be a school up ahead, it's late so maybe we can take a rest in here." Issei said as he pointed to the huge structure ahead of them.

"You're right. Let's see here, it appears to be called Hakinawa academy. Well then, if we had any doubts we weren't still in our world, then we are definitely certain now." Rias said as she read the gold plated sign on the Iron Gate.

"Rias, somebody is coming this way." Issei said getting ready for combat.

"Where?" Rias said now searching around.

"Up ahead. I see people. That's odd, I would have thought all of the students would have gone home by now?" The brown haired teen said as the duo got closer to him and Rias.

"Good evening to you students, I can see by your uniform that you are not from around here?" The female of the group said opening up the communication between them.

The female of the unidentified strangers, has very long navy blue hair which reached all the way down to her waist and bangs that barely overlap her red eyes. Upon inspection of her attire, it was easy for Issei to deduce these two were both in fact students.

They both wore the same black uniform but unlike the female, the male had a red armband which Issei read to say Student council president. Despite this, the female beside him was the one doing all of the introductions.

"Good evening to you as well. I am Rias Gremory and this is my most powerful and handsome servant, Issei Hyoudo." Rias said as she happily showed off her most prized possession.

"Ah I see, well greetings to you Rias Gremory and Issei Hyoudo of a different school. My name is Medaka Kurokami. And this here is the student council president and my most precious child hood friend Zenkichi Hitoyoshi." Medaka said as she pulled out a fan which had the words love on the inside of it.

Zenkichi Hitoyoshi has strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes which seemed to keep reverting from Issei and Medaka.

"Medaka-chan, you don't need to always introduce me in that manner you know." Zenkichi replied with reddened cheeks.

"But it's true though Zenkichi. What's the harm of telling these people that we have known each other since we were 2 years old?" Medaka said making Rias pout.

"I'm rather jealous, I've only known Issei for just over a year now. I would have loved to have known him when I was a little girl as well. But, be that is it may, me and my Issei won't be beaten by anyone in terms of love." Rias said making Medaka's long loose hair on the top of her head sway from side to side.

"Oh is that so? Well Zenkichi has stayed by my side for over 13 years now and he has no intention of leaving me." Medaka said getting serious as she challenged the crimson haired females heart.

"So what, I sleep in the same bed as Issei every day in the nude. And he also comes to my aid whenever I need him." Rias said making Medaka's eyes shine.

"Wow in the nude really?! That sounds interesting! Zenkichi let's try that!" Medaka said making Zenkichi blush and shout out.

"Medaka-chan! Show some modesty will you!" He replied making Medaka flash her bra at him.

"What good is it if I always hide my well-toned body? I have no shame in letting you see me with no clothes on!" Medaka said making Rias smile.

"That's right, there is nothing more perfect than sleeping against your partner with just your skin alone touching. But it's also nice to give him some service. In fact just the other day, I bought a special outfit for Issei to see me in. I also have no problem showing off my beautiful form to him." Rias said making Medaka smile and take her hands.

"I like your spirit Rias Gremory of another school! May I call you my friend?" Medaka said with her eyes sparkling.

"Of course, the feeling is mutual!" Rias said in an excited tone as she met with a human she could relate to.

"On another note Rias Gremory, may I ask of you a favour?" Medaka said when Rias returned to Issei's side.

"Ask away, it's the least we can do for trespassing in your world." Rias said making Medaka smile and point at Issei.

"Is that man really strong? I have sensed a subtle aura around him whilst we spoke with one another." Medaka said making Rias smile proudly.

"Absolutely! My Issei is the strongest, most powerful and not to mention most handsome of my servants!" Rias said making smile.

"I see! Then won't you let me face him in combat? I love facing against powerful opponents." Medaka said as she stared at the pair of devils.

"Are you sure? My Issei is very strong and won't back down from a challenge." Rias said making Medaka smile.

"Perfect! That's just the way I like it." Medaka said as she displayed her excitement obviously.

"Very well. What do you say Issei?" Rias asked her loving companion as he listened intently.

"If it's your order Rias." Issei replied with a smile.

"Okay then go ahead." Rias said as she made her way off the battlefield and joined Medaka's friend.

"Is she always like this?" Rias asked the boy making him smile.

"Yeah. Medaka-Chan really loves fighting against tough opponents."

Rias and Zenkichi stared at the happy and energetic girl as she jumped up and down whilst Issei stood completely still.

"What's she doing?" Rias asked as she tried her best to analyse Kurokami Medaka's strange actions.

"She's really going to use such a powerful move from the start?" Zenkichi said as Medaka finalised her launching sequence.

"Kurokami phantom!" Medaka yelled as she suddenly vanished.

"It's over now. Nobody has ever been able to see Medaka-chan when she uses her Kurokami phantom until the moment she makes impact with her opponent. Looks like the end." Zenkichi said suddenly feeling shocked when Rias smiled and said….

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Rias said as she stared where Issei was stood before Medaka's attack collided.

"That's not possible!" Zenkichi said as he too stared at the impossible sight.

"Not a bad attack. It was very fast. But not fast enough." Issei said as he went from blocking Medaka's flying fist dash to delivering a powerful counter attack fist to her stomach.

The earth on the ground scattered in all directions as the Sapphire haired warrior soared backwards from Issei's formidable strength.

"That's impossible! Nobody has ever been able to catch Medaka-chan when she uses her signature move!" Zenkichi said whilst Rias smiled.

"I said it before didn't I? My Issei is very strong." The red haired teen said as she stared at her powerful servant in admiration and love.

"I'm not done yet!" Medaka said as she began to charge Issei again.

Medaka threw punch after punch at Issei but to no avail. With every punch Medaka dished out, Issei effortlessly dodged them before they even came close to their target.

The charismatic girl was far from giving up even with all of her attacks being so easily avoided.

She began her assault once again and aimed a roundhouse kick for Issei's head.

However, once again, Issei proved to have the superior speed and blocked her kick leaving Medaka vulnerable to attack.

Issei mirrored the previous student council president's actions and aimed his own roundhouse kick strike to the off guard girls head. But unlike Medaka's attack, Issei's once again hit its target and sent the receiver flying backwards again.

The red dragon emperor returned to his ready stance without showing any signs of fatigue or exhaustion as he stared at the evidently wounded fighter.

"Wow, this is the first time I have ever faced such a powerful opponent. You're certainly a strong fighter. By far the strongest I have ever faced. Very well, I will have to use my full power from the very start. Normally my opponents are slightly weaker than I am and I end up limiting my strength to face them fairly. However, it seems for you that I may have to do the opposite!" Medaka suddenly exerted her hidden power and began to make the earth shake around them.

Issei smiled as he took a fighting stance ready to face Medaka's hidden form.

The energetic individual with sapphire coloured hair now took on a new appearance. Her previously dark blue hair now shifted its tone to an obsidian black and her normal scarlet irises had transformed to an amber shade as they looked at her powerful foe.

"Now let's try this again." Medaka said as she immediately showed off her changed stats and charged Issei with increased power and speed.

Issei this time decided to change his strategy. The moment Medaka's fist was about to make impact, Issei now countered with his own punch causing a shockwave to erupt between the unique fighters.

Issei and Medaka wore matching expressions. Both grinning as they continuously punched each other's fists preventing them from hitting the target's body.

"Incredible…. I have never seen somebody able to push Medaka-chan back so easily and push her to the limit." Zenkichi said as he watched this jaw dropping battle.

"That's my servant Issei for you. I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but Issei isn't even close to using his full power." Rias said making Zenkichi even more shocked.

"That's crazy! Just how much power does that man have?!" Zenkichi said as he watched his childhood friend's attack fail against this frightening teen.

Medaka decided to pull out all of her abilities and show off her special power.

"Down on your knees!" Medaka yelled as she suddenly made the gravity in her surrounding area increase.

"There it is! It's Medaka-Chan's stolen abnormal power. Weighted words. With this ability, Medaka-chan can force her opponent onto the ground and make them lay down their defence. Wait a second? But how?!" Zenkichi yelled as he saw Issei fight against the gravitational pull on his body.

"How are you still standing after I used weighted words on you?" Medaka asked both genuinely shocked and amazed.

"The only girl I will bow down for… Is Rias!" Issei yelled as he dealt a powerful uppercut to the portrayed queen. Breaking the seal on his body and leaving both Zenkichi and Medaka speechless.

"Geez Issei, how can you make me want you so badly when we're in public." Rias said making the innocent teen next to her surprised.

"EH?!" Zenkichi said as Issei effortlessly pushed Medaka back.

Medaka didn't delay. After she recovered from Issei's incredible strike, the quick thinking teen flipped backwards and dashed towards Issei again the minutes she landed onto the ground.

"I don't understand. Medaka-chan has the ability to learn the power of any abnormal. So why isn't she turning this fight around?" Zenkichi questioned making Rias grin.

"The answer is simple. Issei's power is his own. It's almost impossible to copy him. Nobody can copy Issei's heart." Rias said making Zenkichi observe this fight even closer.

Kurokami Medaka retreated once again and then threw three swords at Issei which seemed to have appeared from out of nowhere.

"That's Munakata's stolen power! The ability to conceal weapons!" Zenkichi said as the swords quickly approached the demon.

Issei grinned and held up his arm. Startling the student council president as Issei's arm not only deflected the blades. But it also took on some kind of metamorphosis.

"He blocked Medaka-chan's sneak attack that easily?" Zenkichi said as Medaka breathed heavily.

"It looks like Issei is ready to share now." Rias said as Issei smiled at his opponent.

"Impressive, I can see that you are giving it your all in this fight." Issei said making the out of breath Medaka smile in response.

"Of course, but it seems that I'm not dealing any damage to you." Medaka said as Issei smiled at her.

"As a sign of my respect toward your efforts, I will show you a small portion of my power." Issei said suddenly submerging himself in a red aura.

"What is this?" Zenkichi said as Issei's aura began to grow.

(Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!)

"Here goes Draig! Balance break!"

(Welsh Dragon Balance breaker!)

A tower of flames ascended to the skies above and made the atmosphere scorching.

"Boosted gear Scale mail!" Issei said as he emerged from the fire in his dragon armour.

"A dragon?!" Medaka said as she felt his intense aura and gazed at his powerful wings.

"Armour? But won't that slow him down?" Zenkichi said to the once again grinning Rias.

"Afraid not." Rias said as Issei disappeared from Medaka's sight and then a second later sent her airborne with a dynamic punch.

"Medaka-chan!" Zenkichi said as he watched his childhood friend be sent flying.

"Yes in this form, Issei's power and speed is increased to frightening levels." Rias said as Medaka regained her footing.

"Impressive, I'm surprised you can stand up after facing my balance break. And if I'm not mistaken, it appears that your wounds have been healed." Issei said as Medaka stood up.

"It's one of my many abilities. But let me tell you, it wasn't easy in the slightest to stand up again. You are indeed the strongest person I have ever faced. However Issei Hyoudo from another school, I am nowhere near ready to give up." Medaka said as she once again took off towards him.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear!" Issei said as he closed the gap between them instantly.

"That's indeed a very powerful punch." Medaka said as Issei pulled back.

"You like that? Then how about this?! Dragon shot!" Issei yelled as he blasted a crimson light towards Medaka.

"Medaka-Chan dodge it!" Zenkichi said as Medaka prepared to intercept it.

"Kurokami phantom!"

The blast consumed Medaka whole! Her attack seeming to do hardly any damage or shift the balance of power in any way.

"Medaka-Chan!" Zenkichi yelled when the attacker was sent flying towards the trees.

"Zenkichi, thank you. That was a nice catch." Medaka said as she relaxed her body in the student council president's arms.

"Medaka-Chan, that's enough isn't it? I know you're strong, but who knows how long your body will be able to take before it gives up on you?!" Zenkichi yelled making the girl snap out of her confusion.

"Thank you Zenkichi. As always, you are the only person who thinks I need protecting and that's why I love you. But, I'm sure you of all people know this." Medaka said as she kissed him on the cheek and prepared to fight again.

"You won't be able to back down." Zenkichi said as he watched his childhood friend prepare to fight the dragon armour wielding monster.

"That's right. And you said so before didn't you? To make everyone else happy, I must remember to make myself happy as well. And with the combination of my love for you and this intense battle, I'm so happy I can't stop smiling. He's strong. So I'm glad that she wasn't exaggerating when she said this wouldn't be an easy fight." Medaka said as she began to produce her own aura.

"That's just like you Medaka-chan. Well then, if you're really enjoying this fight, then make sure you go all out!" The student council president said making the girl perk up more.

After her brief interaction with Zenkichi, Medaka Kurokami rushed to the battlefield once again. But little did she know, Issei wasn't through showing her his frightening power.

"Let's go then Medaka Kurokami! Ready Draig?" Issei said as he spoke to his gauntlet.

"Ready when you partner!" Draig replied as Issei began to emit a powerful aura.

(Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!)

Medaka was once again taken by surprise when Issei increased his strength to extremer levels.

The off guard girl didn't see the fist until it made contact with her chest and the impact which came with it.

Medaka managed to dig her heels into the dirt to prevent another flying lesson. However, Issei was ready for such an outcome and followed his destructive punch with a round house to her head.

The navy haired girl took a direct hit to her skull and appeared to be dazed from the collision.

Just as Issei's body begun to shift in a 180 degrees angle, the red crafty dragon warrior used his unknown tail to wrap around the girls neck.

"Eh a tail?" Medaka said just before Issei deployed his wings and took off to the sky.

As she battled against the powerful wind pressure and Issei's phenomenal strength, Issei grinned as he suddenly began to descend to the ground again with Medaka hitting the ground first.

The worn out girl was a bloody mess as she lay there in the crater the Sekiryutei had created.

Medaka stood on her feet again and breathed heavily as legs remained strong.

"Impressive, I'll give you another reward and show you 30% of my true power. Cardinal crimson drive! Promotion queen!" Issei said making the normally composed Medaka Kurokami shake against the overwhelming pressure that Issei was giving off. The poor girl struggled to come to terms with Issei's insane increase in power and speed.

"A demon?" Medaka said as the crimson shade began to shroud the atmosphere to the point where the skies themselves began to be dyed in crimson red.

"Here goes, let's see how you handle this. Crimson dragon cannon!" Issei yelled as he fired two dragon shot blasts consecutively, only for them to join up mid-flight and create a much bigger and more powerful blast.

Medaka Kurokami remained frozen in the crater and only nervously stared at Issei's move with her legs refusing to move her out of the way from danger.

"Medaka chan!" Zenkichi yelled as he rushed towards her and then took his new position in front of her.

"Zenkichi what are you doing?! It's dangerous! Run away!" Medaka-chan said with tears in her eyes.

"I refuse. Sorry Medaka-chan, but I swore after the day I met you, that I would become a man who would be able to protect you one day and that's exactly what I'm going to do." Zenkichi said as his hair took on an obsidian shade much like Medaka's.

"That's crazy Zenkichi! You're going to die!" Medaka replied making Zenkichi grin.

"Dying to protect you wouldn't be such a bad way to go Medaka-chan. And I know you don't want to hear this right now, but I'm going to take this blast head on with my devil styles and I will protect you! Even if it should cost my life!" Zenkichi said making Issei grin.

"Zenkichi get out of there!"

"I will become stronger and protect you until the day I die Medaka-chan!" Zenkichi said as his whole began to reflect a crimson light as Issei's blast approached closer and closer.

Zenkichi put out his hands in front of him and prepared to intercept the blast head on.

When all of a sudden, at the last possible second, Issei altered the attacks course and sent the mega blast sky high.

Issei was tapping Zenkichi on the shoulder before he could even hear the sound of Issei's footsteps or even the rocks he tread on.

"And if you keep up that resolve, you will definitely get stronger. Don't ever forget those words you said right now. And make those your life motto. If you do that, then you will gain your dream to be able to protect Medaka Kurokami. Zenkichi-Kun." Issei said making Zenkichi blush and return back to Medaka who had already healed her previous wounds.

"Zenkichi! Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" Medaka said in an excited as her hair returned to its original colour.

"No problems here Medaka-chan." Zenkichi said as his own hair changed back from black to blonde.

"Are you satisfied Medaka Kurokami?" Rias said as she and Zenkichi got back on their feet.

"Very much so Rias from another school. Your Issei is very strong. In fact…." Medaka said as her eyes began to twinkle.

Rias suddenly pouted when Medaka latched onto Issei's arm.

"I want him to stay here so I can fight him again!" Medaka carried on as she gripped his arm tightly.

Before Rias could lose her cool, Issei smiled at her and defused the bomb which was about to go off.

"I'm sorry to say this Medaka Kurokami, but there is only one woman I wish to serve and spend the remainder of my life with." Issei said as he placed his arm around Rias and pulled her close to his side.

"I was just kidding. After all, I have my Zenkichi to follow me forever." Medaka said as she suddenly squeezed her childhood friend tightly.

All of a sudden, a giant crimson Gremory household magic circle appeared behind the group of students.

"Looks like our magic power has finally linked to this world. Let's go Rias." Issei said with a smile whilst his took her hand in his.

"It appears so Issei. Well then Medaka Kurokami and Hitoyoshi, farewell to you both." Rias said in her professional manner.

Kurokami Medaka suddenly pulled Rias into a hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"We must definitely meet again Rias, Issei. Promise me we will meet again okay? If you don't I will grow lonesome." Medaka said in her loved up state.

Rias and Issei smiled as they stepped onto their magic circle and replied with absolute certainty…

"It's a promise. Until we meet again." Issei and Rias said together as they slowly were absorbed by the bright light from underneath them.

 **Here is my first of many crossover battle chapters that I intend to create** **. If you have any ideas, please send them in and I will see what I can do** **. I came up with this fight after listening to the song Down by Thousand foot Krutch. I loved watching Medaka Box and I was intrigued to write a chapter about these two** **. Thank you for reading and please review it if you liked it** **.**


	2. Chapter 2 Ichigo vs Akatsuki!

Chapter 2 Return of the Rogue hero

Orihime walked through the streets but suddenly stopped short when something caught her eye. A girl she had never seen before.

This girl had long pink hair tied into twin tails and green eyes. But what she noticed first was not her beautiful hair; it was in fact like herself her notable breast size.

She is wearing school uniform. But no matter how much Orihime thought about it, she could not recognise it from any school in the area. The girl wore a black blazer fastened by four golden buttons covering up a white shirt fastened by a red ribbon. Around her waist she wore a matching black skirt and wore knee high white socks.

Orihime being the friendly girl she is, decided to go say hello assuming that she was from out of town and a new resident.

"Hi there. You must be new here, my name's Orihime what's yours?" Orihime politely said whilst she extended her hand. The girl turned to face Orihime and nervously replied.

"It's very nice to meet you! I'm Miu!" Miu replied bowing her head still not comfortable with talking to most people on the exception of her friends Izumi and her school's class representative.

"Are you new in this area?" Orihime replied still smiling.

"Eh uh yeah. I guess I am." Miu replied still really nervous a huge sound echoing after she spoke.

"Umm could it be you're hungry?" Orihime said hearing Miu's stomach growl.

Miu frantically waved her hands and shook her head in embarrassment.

"No! No I'm not hungry at all!" followed by another growl of her unfed stomach.

Orihime smiled grabbing her hand.

"It's okay I'll treat you to something to mark our friendship." Orihime said smiling at her.

"I appreciate the offer but really I'm waiting for someone in there." Miu said pointing to the shop in front of them.

On cue, another character emerged from the building now standing next to Miu. A tall young man stood next to her with messy dark blue hair and blue eyes wearing a matching uniform of Miu's.

"Oh Miu who is this little cutie? She looks good in all the right places." The man said as he stared at Orihime.

"I'm Orihime, are you friends with Miu?" Orihime questioned as she watched him.

"I'm Akatsuki nice to meet you cute girl." Akatsuki said smiling at her.

Orihime's eyes drifted away as she saw a familiar person leaping from the roof tops. It was none other than Ichigo wearing his soul reaper attire no doubt going to take care of some hollows.

"There is something I have to do now I'll talk to you later Miu." Orihime said running in the direction Ichigo was heading.

As soon as she left, Akatsuki spoke up. "Let's go Miu. That guy just now seemed interesting." Akatsuki said making the expression he always does before he engages in a fight.

Akatsuki and Miu both followed after Ichigo and Orihime shortly after racing through the woods.

Ichigo held his Zanpakto tightly slicing through the arm of a hollow trying to grab him. The hollow squealed out in pain as it tried to regain its composure. Ichigo didn't give the creature time to recover stabbing, Zangetsu through its mask bringing his blade downwards cutting the hollow clean in two.

Another 4 hollow's attacked Ichigo planning an assault by surrounding him. Ichigo just as they were a few metres away, launching himself into the air and enveloped his Zanpakto in spiritual energy slicing his blade vertically.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo's blade was enveloped in a sky blue aura unleashing a burning slash of aura through the dumbfounded hollow's.

Ichigo breathed out wiping the dripping sweat from his forehead and stabbed his Zanpakto into the earth.

"That was great Ichigo you were so cool!" Orihime said surprising Ichigo with a hug. Ichigo smiled stroking her hair as he looked into her eyes.

"That's true, his skill was impressive!"

Ichigo averted his gaze to the individual looking at him in the distance. Ichigo stared at the man. He wore a black blazer opened up to reveal a white shirt underneath it. Ichigo could only assume it was a school uniform.

Orihime looked as well speaking up.

"Akatsuki? You were Miu's friend right?" Orihime questioned feeling a bit at ease thinking it was Aizen or somebody else.

"Hey nice to see you again Orihime." Akatsuki said quickly disappearing from sight.

Ichigo glared at the intruder angrily having a vice grip on his arm as his hand was inches away from Orihime's top.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Ichigo shouted throwing Akatsuki away.

Akatsuki manoeuvred himself in the air doing a back flip so he could safely land on his feet.

"Wow impressive. You really are fast. That's the first time anyone has prevented me stealing a cute girls bra." Akatsuki replied winking at Orihime.

Ichigo's face became red in fury with Akatsuki's comment.

"What the hell do you think you're doing bastard?! Trying to touch her so nonchalantly!" Ichigo demanded clenching his fists.

"Eh? why would he want my bra he's a guy?" Orihime questioned looking down at her chest.

Ichigo sighed realising Orihime was dense in this situation. Miu wielded her magical staff now smashing it over Akatsuki's head.

"Akatsuki you pervert! You already have me and yet you." Miu said getting very restless.

Ichigo had enough of sitting and doing nothing. Charging the perverted male and driving his fist in his direction. Akatsuki reacted instantly punching Ichigo's closed fist with his own.

As the two fists collided the ground beneath them shattered proving the power of both fighters.

"Oh not bad looks like you have some power. However, it's not enough!" Akatsuki said as his arm lit up with Dark blue characters.

Pushing Ichigo backwards. Ichigo thought to himself that this man was definitely not a soul reaper but his power was extraordinary to say the least.

Akatsuki didn't give Ichigo room to breathe sending a roundhouse kick to Ichigo.

Ichigo blocked the incoming kick countering with a punch. Akatsuki countered Ichigo's punch using his own fist. Akatsuki and Ichigo kept their horns locked colliding both fists and legs with each other.

Akatsuki grinned lighting up his arm again pushing his body over the limit trying to gain an advantage in this conflict.

"I won't let you!" Ichigo yelled infusing his fist with his spiritual energy to counter Akatsuki's mysterious power. Their surroundings shook as they competed with each other giving off the effect of an earthquake as they both fought.

"Impressive, you even managed to counter my linked energy manipulation. Perhaps it's time I get serious!" Akatsuki said charging Orihime and infusing his power into his finger poking her causing her to fall to the ground.

"Orihime! What have you done to her!?" Ichigo demanded trying to pick her up.

"I rearranged the energy flowing in her body so she won't be able to move and get involved in our fight." Akatsuki said his hand glowing an ominous amethyst as a weapon materialised in his palm.

Ichigo noticed as the weapon took shape it was a huge obsidian coloured sword with red characters embedded on the blade. Ichigo sensed an ominous power coming from the mighty sword.

Ichigo grasped his Zangetsu ready to engage in sword play with this hard to figure out individual.

"That's right bring it on!" Akatsuki said as his body was enveloped in light.

As soon as he emerged, Akatsuki's attire had completely changed. He was no longer wearing his school uniform but a brown medieval style sleeveless armoured torso with matching medieval brown trousers. Revealing his muscular physique and colossal arms.

"Who the hell are you?! You're definitely not a soul reaper." Ichigo declared colliding his sword with Akatsuki's blade.

"Hmm interesting your skill with a sword is impressive. Maybe if you beat me I'll tell you." Akatsuki said pushing back Ichigo and countering with his sword.

Ichigo parried his oncoming attack and tried to catch Akatsuki off guard by aiming for his feet. Unfortunately, Akatsuki used his power to put more defensive energy into his legs making the strike futile. Giving Akatsuki the opportunity to deliver a blow to his gut, Ichigo had the wind knocked out of him making him agitated.

"I don't care who the hell you are! I won't let you hurt Orihime or violate her in any way!" Ichigo shouted delivering a roundhouse kick to his hip.

Akatsuki was surprised by his tough resistance and was sent flying into a tree by his sudden attack. "Interesting very interesting. Looks like I have to go all out against you." Akatsuki said sending out a dark purple slash attack similar to Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho.

Ichigo mirrored Akatsuki's attack using his Getsuga Tensho causing mass destruction as they both clashed.

Akatsuki flanked Ichigo trying to attack Ichigo from behind.

However, Ichigo using his flash step was behind Akatsuki in seconds hitting Akatsuki from behind sending Akatsuki to the ground like a meteor.

"Akatsuki!" Miu yelled as she rushed to the crater. Miu was in tears rushing to Akatsuki's side until she saw his figure emerge from the smoke. Akatsuki clicked his neck and his shoulder stretching out his arms to get his body up and running again.

"Are you crying?" Akatsuki questioned looking down towards Miu.

"I'm just glad you're okay that guy hit you pretty hard." Miu said wiping her eyes. Akatsuki leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"Why did you do that?" Miu questioned a bit flustered from the surprise attack.

"Because you were crying. And don't worry it's my own fault for getting him angry. But then if I didn't get him angry, I have a feeling he wouldn't show me his full power." Akatsuki said knowing that Ichigo was still not fighting seriously.

Akatsuki raised his hand to the sky concentrating a portion of his energy into his palm creating an energy ball the size of a tree. Akatsuki jumped into the air and perched on the top of a tree.

"Be careful, if you don't do this right I could kill you." Akatsuki said throwing the energy ball at Ichigo. Akatsuki thought that Ichigo would put up some kind of defence power just like that knight who came for Miu in his world.

However, Ichigo tackled the attack head on launching himself into the air and cutting the energy ball clean in two. Akatsuki was startled by Ichigo's power as Ichigo's fist aimed to destroy his defence.

Akatsuki quickly blocked Ichigo's fist with his sword. Ichigo and Akatsuki began to battle again clashing sword against sword the sound of them hitting against one another echoing in the atmosphere.

Orihime could only sit there helplessly due to Akatsuki's strange power.

"You really are powerful but how will you fare against this?!" Akatsuki yelled his sword emitting a powerful aura as Akatsuki launched an evil more powerful slash attack.

Ichigo thought that Akatsuki was getting tired as the attack was nowhere near him.

All of a sudden, Ichigo noticed the attack wasn't meant for him but Orihime. Ichigo rushed towards Orihime determination to save her in his eyes. A huge explosion occurred as the blast hit her. Akatsuki stared down at the demolished area seeing Ichigo unharmed.

"So I was right, you have been holding back your power if you could cancel out my attack like that." Akatsuki said pointing his sword towards him.

"Orihime are you okay?" Ichigo said assessing her for injuries.

"I'm fine Ichigo but are you okay?" Orihime asked concerned for him.

"I'm okay don't worry I'll finish this quickly. I don't know who this guy is but he is really powerful. I have no choice but to unleash it." Ichigo said staring up towards Akatsuki.

"You want my full power, you've got it pal! Bankai!" Ichigo yelled placing his hand on his extended arm.

Ichigo's Zangetsu was surrounded in Ichigo's spirit energy as the blade began to take on a new shape. Ichigo emerged from the light with his obsidian katana.

"Tensa Zangetsu!"

"You said you were going to unleash your full power but all you did was shrink your blades size!" Akatsuki said slicing down on Ichigo.

Ichigo merely pointed his blade towards him and then with minimal effort propelled Akatsuki into the sky.

Ichigo was soon in pursuit his Tensa Zangetsu glowing sky blue.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo launched his signature move towards Akatsuki.

"Idiot. With my linked energy manipulation I can create an anti-magic barrier around me to repel all kinds of magic attacks!" Akatsuki said as the slice approached him. Ichigo grinned as the attack got closer and consumed him whole.

"This isn't magic, this is the power of my soul! And my drive to defeat you!" Ichigo yelled as Akatsuki was sent to the ground from Ichigo's mighty attack. Ichigo didn't give Akatsuki time to recuperate attacking him head on with his Bankai blade.

Akatsuki took a defensive stance blocking Ichigo's sword and engaged once again in sword combat.

Ichigo and Akatsuki's blade once again started clashing. However, Akatsuki was having to use his linked energy manipulation just to push his strength over the limit to compete evenly with Ichigo's power.

Ichigo saw an opening in Akatsuki's defence using his Getsuga Tensho again wrapping the power to his blade instead of unleashing it, he used the extra power to give his blade the strength it needed to destroy Akatsuki's defence. To the point one of his Ad's (Arms device a bracelet used to materialise a weapon best suited to its wielder.) disintegrated.

Ichigo grinned.

"Looks like my little sword has a lot more power than you expected." Ichigo said believing he had won.

"As I thought, you really are strong I can't stop the excitement running through my veins as I fight you! Let me enjoy it more!" Akatsuki said placing two additional Ad's on his wrist materialising his sword again but this time the blade was curved in a crescent at the end.

As both swordsman were about to recommence their battle, Akatsuki finally came to a stop halting Ichigo.

"Hang on, I hear a girl crying and she sounds close by." Akatsuki said racing off into the woods.

Ichigo closed his eyes concentrating his soul reaper aura to sense the disturbance while Miu chased after Akatsuki. Ichigo opened his eyes in an instant as he found Akatsuki was correct.

"Yuzu!" Ichigo scooped Orihime in a princess carry aware she still couldn't move and raced off after Akatsuki where he knew his sister was in danger. As Ichigo arrived, he noticed that Yuzu was about to be eaten by a hollow.

"Yuzu!" Ichigo yelled about to kill the hollow. But before Ichigo attacked, Akatsuki appeared out of nowhere punching the hollow straight in the jaw catching Yuzu as he took the hollow by surprise.

"She may be young but she is still a good girl. You're going to pay for her tears!" Akatsuki said handing Yuzu over to Miu. Ichigo was startled as he realised this newcomer was able to see the hollow.

"Hey leave this to me; you go to your sister." Akatsuki said pointing his blade at the hollow.

"Wait you might be strong, but not just any weapon can take down a hollow." Ichigo said before Miu intervened standing in front of him.

"Please leave this to Akatsuki, I think this is his way of an apology to you." Miu said holding his arms out to stop him.

"What do you mean an apology?" Ichigo questioned completely confused.

"Akatsuki wasn't intending on hurting Orihime at all he just wanted to fight you at your best. I'm sorry he is a hero but he tends to get too excited when it comes to battle." Miu said trying to stop him.

"Ichigo I think she's telling the truth go to Yuzu and help her." Orihime said still struggling to move.

Akatsuki sliced the hollow attacking its arm first which tried to reach out for Miu. His arms illuminated with the familiar blue characters and stabbed the blade right into the chest of the hollow.

"Even if my blade may not be able to finish you, I'll insert all my energy into my sword and cause you to explode." Akatsuki stabbed his weapon into the hollow and the hollow screeched out as the unfamiliar power to the hollow imploded inside it. Akatsuki concentrated his energy causing the sword to disappear. Walking over to Ichigo and Yuzu, he placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Let me help." Akatsuki said placing a hand on her. His hand illuminated a blue aura as he stabilized her condition.

"Is this healing magic?" Orihime questioned.

"No I can't use magic it's another one of my linked energy manipulations abilities, i'm stabilizing her internal energy increasing her ability to heal." Akatsuki said.

"Just who are you?" Ichigo said in awe.

"I should be asking you that, your power is impressive." Akatsuki replied.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki a soul reaper." Ichigo said feeling now he would get a reply.

"I'm Akatsuki Ousawa, as you have probably already guessed, I'm not from this world. I came here because I went through the multi universe portal in my world to train and fight powerful opponents and by far you have been my biggest challenge yet."

Ichigo remembered Orihime's condition and went over to her.

"Just hold still I've got this." Ichigo closed his eyes and concentrated until his power awakened.

"Ichigo you can use Kido?" Orihime questioned completely surprised.

"Yeah I asked Rukia and Renji to teach me a bit. After all, without it I wouldn't be able to return the favour and help you when you're injured." Ichigo said smiling at her as he helped her to her feet.

Akatsuki turned back to Ichigo having finished using his power to help Yuzu.

"I'm sorry for getting you pissed off like that but I wanted to fight you at your best." Akatsuki said holding out his hand.

"Its fine you saved Yuzu for me so I guess we're okay." Ichigo said taking Akatsuki's hand and shaking it to symbolise their truce.

Akatsuki drifted his eyes over to Orihime but then was met with an evil look from Miu.

"Don't you dare!" She said with a piercing glare.

"What I won't take her bra, I've already got my prize" Akatsuki said holding something in his hand.

It took Miu a few seconds to process it and then her face turned bright red. "You pervert give me back my underwear!" Miu said folding an arm over her breasts while the other tried to reach her missing clothing.

"Hey you were getting jealous because I tried to take that girls bra so I took yours instead." Akatsuki said teasing her.

"Ichigo why does he want woman's bra's so bad? Is he a cross dresser? I saw that in a manga once." Orihime said completely dense on the topic.

Ichigo didn't know whether to be relieved that Orihime was clueless on the topic or worried she wasn't aware he was an underwear thief.

"Anyway, it's been great fighting you but we have to return to our world." Akatsuki said about to walk off.

"Wait. I have to know why did you help Yuzu?" Ichigo said

"It's one of my aesthetics to not let a girl's tears go unanswered." Akatsuki said smiling back at Ichigo.

"Well we'll be going Ichigo Kurosaki." Akatsuki said again.

Miu bowed her head. "Thank you for taking care of both of us it was nice to meet you." Miu said looking at them both.

"Miu we will meet again right?" Orihime said looking sad.

"Of course we're friends right." Miu said smiling as they left through the portal.

"Okay let's get Yuzu home Orihime." Ichigo said holding his sister in his arms.

Ichigo and Orihime gave Yuzu to Ichigo's dad and he put her safely in her bed whilst Ichigo walked Orihime home.

 **For those who don't know. This chapter was a crossover of Bleach and Aesthetica of a rogue hero.**


End file.
